


Heels

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Genderplay, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Shoes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve told Tony about his - uh, kink? - he had expected Tony to find it a little cute, tease him, and then for it never to be mentioned again. </p>
<p>That was until Tony turned up one morning in four-inch heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

Something in the back of Steve’s mind had registered earlier in the day that Tony looked... different, somehow, but it wasn’t until the other man approached him for a kiss before going off to some business meeting or other that he figured out what it was.   
  
Tony was about four inches taller than normal. After the conversation they’d had about Steve’s... Tony had called it a ‘kink’, hadn’t he? Whatever it was, after they’d talked about it, Steve had thought that would be the end of it. Well, after Tony had sent him every picture of a woman in heels he had in his apparently extensive porn collection over the next few days, anyway.   
  
He couldn’t really think of any other reason that Tony would suddenly grow four inches, though. He came away from the kiss with the tips of his ears glowing pink, and felt his stomach clench at Tony’s broad, cheeky grin.   
  
“Took you long enough.” Tony rolled his eyes and backed off, heading for the elevator. Steve tried really hard not to be mesmerised by the way Tony had little choice but to sway his hips as he walked. The legs of his suit pants covered his shoes completely from the back, but just as he pressed the button to call the elevator car, Tony turned back to Steve and hitched his pants up from the knee to reveal a lipstick-red heel that Steve could see changed his entire profile from the back.   
  
“I’ll be back in about an hour,” Tony called over. “But then we’re due for a SHIELD meeting, so you should be ready for that. Think of me.” He winked as the elevator doors opened and stepped in smoothly, as balanced in heels as any woman Steve had ever watched teetering around on them like they weren’t walking on incredibly delicate stilts, and then was gone.   
  
Blushing down his neck by now, Steve set down the half-glass of orange juice he’d been drinking and moved as quickly as possible towards his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, panting a little at the shock of being as turned on as he was. His head was full of images of what Tony’s legs and ass would be like under his pants right now. Without any conscious thought, his hand slid under the waistband of the sweats he’d thrown on for modesty before he’d left the room earlier, fingers curling around his cock as he closed his eyes.   
  
It was almost embarrassing how badly he needed this with just the  _ hint _ of Tony’s heels, but Steve couldn’t really bring himself to care for the moment, flopping back onto the bed and arching his hips up into his own touch. He groaned as he imagined running his lips along Tony’s calf, held tight because of the unnatural angle of his foot, soft skin - or stockings? Was Tony wearing those, too? - warm and smooth under his touch, and  _oh God_ .   
  
Stars burst behind his eyelids as a strangled gasp escaped him, the warm shock of his own spendings flowing over his hand and stomach where his t-shirt had hitched up. He panted, coming down slowly from an orgasm even better than the time Tony had... probably better not to think about that, either, because he didn’t really want to be doing this all day, and he needed to get dressed.   
  
Another quick round in the shower, this time with the image of fucking Tony against the wall in nothing but the heels, pointed ends leaving scratches on his back, and he was just about ready to deal with the idea of seeing Tony again. He dressed and went out into the living area to wait, thankful for the distraction that was watching Clint play with the new bow Tony had designed for him - and grumbling about compound bows being for cheaters - while he definitely didn’t think about any kinds of shoes at all.    
  
Tony turned up about thirty seconds before they absolutely  had to leave if they were going to be anything other than late, which was something even he didn’t seem to be willing to risk. He took Steve’s hand in the elevator, something new enough about their relationship that it still made Steve blush, and linked their fingers together.   
  
“Good morning?” Tony asked quietly enough that the rest of the Avengers couldn’t hear him. Steve felt his cheeks burn, knowing that Tony knew what he’d been doing, but nodded all the same.   
  
“Yeah. Nice surprise.” He smiled shyly. “Thank you, Tony.”   
  
“You can thank me when we’re done.” Tony smirked. Steve realised in a flash of horror that he’d given Tony the ultimate weapon to torture him, and didn’t think for a second that he wouldn’t use it.   
  
The faint  _click-click-click_ of Tony’s heels on the hard, shiny hallways of the SHIELD building they were being led through made Steve squirm the whole way to the conference room. He pulled his chair in as far under the table as it could go and hoped that no one had noticed the state of his crotch before then.   
  
Steve had almost started to concentrate on what was being said around him when he felt it. Tony was sitting across from him, the perfect picture of an attentive listener - which, really, should have clued everyone in that something strange was going on - looking as innocent as Tony ever looked and not drawing any attention from the others. But none of them were having their crotch massaged with the toe of a red patent leather heel - or if they were, it wasn’t by Tony, anyway. Steve seriously considered closing his legs to stop him, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. He rocked his hips minutely against the firm strokes, hyper-aware that he might get busted at any moment and  shocked by how much better that seemed to make it.   
  
Before long, though, he had no idea what was being said around him and felt like most of the blood in his body had drained into his cock. He let slip a tiny whimper and brought all of the attention at the table squarely down on himself.   
  
“Captain Rogers?” Fury raised an eyebrow. “Have you got something to add to the discussion?”   
  
Steve shook his head and shrunk under the dozen or so pairs of eyes that were suddenly on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tony got there first.   
  
“Steve needs the bathroom but he’s too polite to say so,” Tony explained. Steve blushed even more brightly, but some part of him was thankful that Tony didn’t just come out with the real reason he was squirming in his seat.    
  
“Uh. I’ll be back in a minute.” He scrambled out of his chair and moved as quickly as he could in the hopes that no one would notice the bulge in his jeans. The bathroom seemed like an excellent place to escape to, and he locked the door behind him with a sigh.   
  
It seemed really, really wrong to masturbate in a government facility while you were supposed to be at a top-secret and really important meeting that might impact the fate of the world. On the other hand, though, there was no way he’d be able to concentrate through the haze of arousal fogging up his brain, and while he could just splash his face with some cold water and do some deep breathing, he suspected that Tony would know he hadn’t done what he wanted him to - and he was just realising that this was exactly Tony’s plan, too - and would only start all over again when he got back.   
  
He was still pondering his decision when the door opened and Tony stepped through it.   
  
“That was locked,” Steve pointed out with a defeated sigh. Since when did a little thing like a lock stop Tony Stark.   
  
“Was it?” Tony looked surprised as he slipped something back into his pocket. “Maybe you were too distracted to lock it properly?” He smiled a slow, predatory smile and flicked the lock back to closed.   
  
“Tony?” Steve raised a wary eyebrow, not sure exactly how to react.    
  
“It’s fine. We decided that if we’d reached the limits of superhuman bladder endurance, it was time for a break. You held out much longer than I expected.” Tony smirked as he approached. “That looks urgent.”    
  
Steve looked down at his crotch automatically, aware that his erection hadn’t subsided at all, and sighed defeatedly. “I tried.”   
  
“Poor Steve.” Tony tutted and reached out a hand to cup him through his pants. Steve bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.   
  
“Tony,  _please_ .” He looked at him with his best puppy eyes, not entirely sure what he was asking for, but really hoping he was going to get it, and soon.   
  
“Ooh, I might have to remember that you beg pretty.” Tony’s face lit up as he leaned in to kiss Steve’s jaw. “Wish I could take you home and let you fuck me.”   
  
“ _Tony_ ,” Steve protested, trying his luck by rocking his hips forward.   
  
“Uh uh,” Tony shook his head and backed off, going to sit on end of the bench the sinks were set into. “I’m just here to watch this time.”   
  
Steve bit the inside of his cheek, but made no attempt to follow Tony. When he was sitting like that, his pants legs were drawn up just enough to reveal the heels up to the ankle straps holding them on. “You want to watch me  _here_ ?” Steve paused before attempting to explain the reasons why that was a terrible idea, hoping that Tony would see why himself.   
  
Tony shrugged. “I have wet wipes for cleanup. No one’s going to know. Even SHIELD doesn’t put cameras in the bathrooms.”   
  
Something told Steve that Tony didn’t know that for sure, but he wasn’t really in the mood to argue anymore. He was in the mood to give Tony what he wanted. Without saying another word, he opened his fly and pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to be comfortable - and, if he was being honest, enough to give Tony a peek without giving him a full view, because that was only fair - and wrapped his hand around his cock for the third time in as many hours.    
  
“Oh yeah.” Tony wet his lips and shifted, red heeled feet dangling in front of him. Steve whimpered, but then took a deep breath and focussed on making long, even strokes that would build quickly and just let him come so they could get the meeting over faster and go back to the tower and then he could drag Tony into his room and do every filthy thing he could think of to him, possibly for a few days.   
  
“Anyone ever told you you have a really pretty cock?” Tony interrupted Steve’s carefully constructed fantasy of biting into his fantastic, heel-enhanced ass while he opened him up so he could fuck him standing.   
  
All he could do was try desperately to stifle a moan and stroke himself faster again, eyes suddenly locked on to Tony’s while he tried to articulate all the things he wanted to do to him, in the hopes of getting  _some_ of his own back, but only managed a strangled groan as he came.   
  
While Steve leaned against the wall behind him with shaking legs, Tony had gotten down from his perch and sauntered over, taking out the promised wet wipes - and really, he’d obviously planned this down to the last detail - and cleaning him up gently. Steve’s cock twitched hopefully at the contact, but he tamped down on his arousal mentally and focussed on Tony’s face instead.   
  
At least Tony also looked like he was torturing himself by doing this. His eyes were dark and glazed, tongue flicking out unconsciously as he looked Steve over and tucked him back into his underwear.   
  
A tiny little spark of an emotion he was still pretending he didn’t feel towards the eccentric, erratic billionaire who he’d kind of accidentally ended up with made him gasp, but he hid it well and took over setting his clothes to rights, looking himself in the mirror and wondering how anyone could  _possibly_ miss that he’d just had sex.   
  
“We’re going to talk about this when we get home,” Steve called after Tony’s already-retreating back, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the back of Tony’s head and not risk looking any lower.   
  
“Sure, Steve,” Tony turned to smile at him. “We’ll ‘talk’.”    
  
Tony left, shutting the door with a soft click and leaving Steve a few precious moments to get himself under control again. He already knew that any talking he did would be to demand more, harder, faster or tell Tony how beautiful he was and how much he wanted him. Which Tony obviously already knew.   
  
To Steve’s surprise, Tony behaved himself for the rest of the meeting and seemed to be contributing useful thoughts and idea to the proceedings. Steve wasn’t quite up to actually participating, but no one really seemed to notice.   
  
The car ride back was the longest Steve had ever experienced in his life. He wondered if Happy was in on it, but didn’t think Tony was likely to actually ask his driver to join in a game like this. Not that he was about to stake anything worth anything on it, though, because Tony was hard to predict at the best of times.   
  
“I’m starving,” Tony announced fifteen minutes in to what should have been a seven minute journey. Steve’s heart sank, though he tried desperately not to show it; he never wanted to stop Tony from eating, since he often forgot to, but he’d been so ready to drag him to bed that he was having a little trouble being supportive.   
  
Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to be nodding along in agreement. Steve kept carefully quiet, even through Tony putting a hand on his upper thigh and squeezing. They all got out of the car an piled into a quiet diner that they’d been to before after some world-threatening even or other.   
  
Normally, Steve loved these moments, because when they were filling their stomachs after an ordeal, the whole team usually got on better. They were all used to living off whatever they could get their hands on from time to time, so being able to eat what they wanted, when they wanted was a luxury that made them all more inclined towards good will. Today, though, he would have been much happier behind a closed door.   
  
This time, Steve was very careful to make sure Tony sat next to him instead of across from him. Tony didn’t seem to mind at all, which suggested that Steve had just played right into his hands. He realised just how badly when he nearly choked on his first mouthful, owing to Tony’s hand delicately squeezing his crotch. He could feel a dark blush creeping down his neck, and was sure that someone was going to notice what was going on.   
  
Tony leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Can’t wait to get home.” He pressed down with the heel of his hand, making Steve bite his lip bloody again with the effort of not reacting too much.   
  
“Could you guys cut down on the...” Clint waved his hand between them descriptively, searching for the word he wanted. “Cute? Trying to eat here.”   
  
“Sorry Clint,” Steve whimpered. No one seemed to notice. He shot Tony a glare that he couldn’t keep up in the face of Tony’s cheerful grin and offering of fries, and accepted one from Tony’s fingers.    
  
Clint rolled his eyes at what Steve could only assume was, to his mind, further ‘cute’ behavior. Tony would have said he was just cranky because wasn’t getting any. Steve would have replied that he was  _also_ cranky because he wasn’t getting any and Tony might want to consider that carefully, but he knew that this hypothetical conversation would go Tony’s way anyway.   
  
The rest of lunch - or by now, a very early dinner - was as painful as Steve imagined it would be. He couldn’t keep his mind off all the things he wanted desperately to do to Tony. He wanted him flat on his back, legs in the air and keening under him, just as desperate as Steve had been all day and begging to come.   
  
By the time they got back in the car, Steve was trying to come up with new ways to hide his lap with little success. Thankfully, no one seemed to be looking at him, because he was about ready to cry with frustration. Realising that he was letting this get to him too much, he took a few calming breaths and pointedly ignored Tony’s leg pressed up against his own.   
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion from the front door of Avengers Tower to the door to Tony’s room, which was marginally closer to the elevator than Steve’s was. Steve had picked Tony up on the way out of the elevator because he was going too slow, and now had heels digging into his thighs and Tony’s erection rubbing against his as the four strides it took him to get to the door bounced the other man up and down.   
  
For a moment, Steve thought he might come from sheer relief, and stood on the other side of the closed door, holding Tony against him and not entirely sure what he wanted to do next. “Uh. Now what?”   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the man with a plan?” Tony raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing over his lips.   
  
Steve stared at him for a moment, then adjusted his hold and marched over to the bed. “Oh, you are  _so_ gonna get it.” He grinned as he dropped Tony onto the mattress, going straight for his belt and breaking the buckle clean off in his hurry to get Tony’s pants off.   
  
“Oops.” Tony grinned back at him. “Eager?”   
  
“You have no idea.” Steve tugged Tony’s pants and underwear down in one go, barely noticing the ripping sound they made as he did. He tilted his head, looking at Tony’s straining erection, and shrugged. “Well, maybe some idea.”   
  
Tony laughed as Steve got his pants legs untangled from his shoes and threw them over to the other side of the room. “So what round is this for you?” Tony wriggled out of his jacket and started on his tie.   
  
“Four.” Steve had slowed down now, mesmerised by Tony’s heels. He traced a fingertip around the ankle strap, and then leaned in to kiss the joint of Tony’s ankle where it stuck out. “Unless we’re counting this morning before I saw you in the heels.”   
  
“Jesus, Steve.” Tony blinked at him. “I know you have a refractory period of, like, twelve seconds, but  _wow_ . And you’re clearly still up for it.”   
  
Steve nodded and ran a hand up Tony’s calf. “You showered today?”   
  
“What kind of a question is that?”    
  
Steve raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Okay, fine, it’s a fair question but  _yes_ , of course I did, I was going places and expecting sex.” Tony rolled his eyes.   
  
“Good.” Steve beamed. “So here’s what I want to do to you.” He started massaging Tony’s calf more firmly. “First, I want to open you up with my mouth, holding you up with your feet on my shoulder blades, knees up in the air. Then I’d really like you on your back with your legs wrapped around my waist, heels digging into my butt.  And if you’re good, I’ll rub your legs down when we’re done.”   
  
“I’m  _always_ good.” Tony grinned, struggling out of his shirt and flicking it over the other side of the bed. “And I’m all yours.”   
  
Steve smiled a warm little smile, mostly to himself, at the easy way Tony had said that. But now wasn’t the moment to get caught up in declarations of... whatever it was that they had going for them, so he moved between Tony’s legs and settled his feet over his shoulders so when he lifted him up by the ass, he’d be digging his heels into Steve’s back. Tony moaned as he was lifted up, back arching and leaving him leaning on his shoulders. Steve was determined to make him beg, so he leaned in and licked Tony’s balls wetly, blowing cool air over them so they drew up close to his body and grinning all the while.    
  
Tony writhed and whimpered at the attention, but Steve didn’t want to wait too long, and soon put his tongue to Tony’s entrance, licking in soft strokes at first until Tony was panting and moaning constantly, then stiffening his tongue and pushing inside. Tony cried out incoherently, finally digging the points of his heels into Steve’s back properly. Steve gasped and moaned himself, half-wishing he wasn’t using both hands to support Tony so he could rub himself off once more before he made any attempt to fuck him.   
  
Fucking Tony was great even at the simplest, tiredest, I-just-need-to-know-you’re-still-alive times, but doing it while he was in the middle of indulging Steve in a fantasy that he’d made no indication of sharing but...  _liked_ him enough to arrange anyway? He didn’t expect to last too long today.   
  
“Oh God Steve,  _please_ ,” Tony moaned, the magic word music to Steve’s ears, and he gave a few more deliberate thrusts with his tongue before drawing back and wiping his mouth.   
  
“Mouthwash. Naked. Now.” Tony instructed. It took Steve a second to work out what he meant, but when he did he darted into the bathroom to gargle a mouthful of what he suspected was actually vodka with a little food dye in it, but would do the same job anyway. He’d gotten all of his clothes off by the time he emerged, kicking his underwear off in Tony’s general direction. Tony had already moved into the centre of the bed, settling comfortably on the pillows and lying with his legs spread, high heels pointing outwards. It should have been an awkward position, but Tony managed to make everything sexy.   
  
Or maybe Steve just found Tony sexy all the time and couldn’t tell any more.   
  
Steve went for the drawer he could open and navigate with his eyes closed, blindly grabbing a tube of lubricant and heading for the bed.   
  
“Just on you.” Tony stopped him as he slicked his fingers up. “I’m fine.”   
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but Steve remembered quickly enough that a really turned on Tony liked it rough. He got that, and spread a film of lube over his own cock before lifting Tony’s hips again for a moment to push in. Tony hissed and clenched around him, but his grunt of effort soon turned into a moan, and as Steve moved to put his arms either side of Tony’s shoulders, he felt strong thighs gripping him about the waist and two sharp points of almost-pain digging into his ass cheeks where Tony’s heels met his body. It was all he could do not to come straight away.   
  
“Take your time,” Tony whispered, surprisingly unhurried. “This is for you.”   
  
“Thank you, Tony.” Steve smiled fondly at him and started rocking his hips. “You’re a great guy.”   
  
Tony looked like he wanted to answer, but the slow-burning need in Steve’s stomach had him snapping his hips forward forcefully after the few gentle thrusts he forced himself to make to be sure Tony was ready. The heels in his butt dug in harder, spurring him on, and soon Steve couldn’t hear Tony’s breathing over the sound of his own moaning. He was used to being accused of being too quiet during sex - shy, Tony had said, though it was more that he was busy being awed that someone like Tony Stark would choose to have sex with him - but no one could call him quiet right now.   
  
“Tony, oh God,” he panted, whimpers and moans mingling together as he felt himself get close, images of Tony’s legs stretching up from bright red heels searing behind his eyes, need burning in his stomach. He needed more, and grabbed one of Tony’s legs so he could sling it over his shoulder to get a better, deeper angle.    
  
To his surprise, Tony came almost instantly when he moved him, eyes rolling back in his head as he jerked up and nearly screamed with his release. Steve moved faster still, not wanting to still be at it when Tony got too sensitive, screwing his eyes shut to concentrate on the feel of the heel of Tony’s shoes dragging up and down along his back, at the way Tony had stood in them, confident and gorgeous and  his , completely, because he wasn’t wearing heels for himself, and finally slammed inside hard enough to shake the bed, coming deep inside Tony in long spurts.   
  
Steve groaned and pitched to the side to avoid falling on top of Tony, since there was no way he could avoid falling. He felt wrung out and weak, completely finished for the time being, but satisfied so deeply that he was sure no one but Tony would ever reach it.   
  
“That was amazing,” Tony panted beside him. “You just keep getting better and better at this.”   
  
With the last of his energy for the moment, Steve huffed a laugh and turned his head to look at Tony. “I could always use more practise.” He sighed softly, settling in for the break he sorely needed. “Thanks, Tony. For doing this for me.”   
  
“It wasn’t as weird as I thought it’d be,” Tony confessed. “I mean, walking in heels? Hurts. Everything from my ass to my ankles hurts and I am going to need one helluva foot massage later if you want me to walk tomorrow. But it was so worth it.” He beamed.   
  
“Really?” Steve blinked. Tony thought it was okay?   
  
“Yeah.” Tony’s smile softened. “Really. Worth it to make you this happy.”   
  
“Forget the foot massage. I’m spending the rest of the day turning you into a pile of melted Tony.”   
  
“You could do that with a smile, Steve.” Tony reached out to move Steve’s hair away from his face. “Not that I’m saying no to a massage.”   
  
Steve laughed, finally bringing himself to move, and sat up to gently take Tony’s shoes off. “Of course not.”


End file.
